


five years worth of birthday presents

by suzakukills



Category: Free!
Genre: Birthday Presents, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzakukills/pseuds/suzakukills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke has one request for his birthday and Rin can't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	five years worth of birthday presents

"Just do it," Sousuke manages to say with a straight face, but  _oh boy_  is it hard when he’s staring at Rin whose cheeks are almost as red as his hair.

"At least let me put on some clothes," the boy across from him complains, and keeps his hands covering his privates and Sousuke laughs out loud, it wasn’t as if they weren’t used to seeing each other naked, practice and changing in the locker rooms had taken care of that, but it didn’t have the same meaning as when he asked him to sing him happy birthday  _stark naked._  

"Sousuke," he continued, his voice not quite pleading but he could feel the embarrassment, but the older boy wasn’t budging and he shook his head, trying to keep a straight face but failing. The fact that he was wearing a ridiculous birthday hat on him was just too much.

He couldn’t decide if it was sexy or hilarious, maybe both.

"You can take off the birthday hat and cover yourself up while you sing," the teal-eyed boy finally granted him, and moved his hands to motion he should start singing as soon as possible.

Rin Matsuoka was many things, but foremost he was a man of honor who held his word till the end - even if it meant having to live the rest of his life with Sousuke teasing him about this. It was definitely a cheaper birthday gift that he had in mind - if he was bargaining the cost of his dignity in exchange for a pair of designer sneakers he originally had in mind. 

"And start," Sousuke ordered, and without further hesitation Rin stood up straight, and used up the 20 seconds of bravery of the day by clearing his throat.

"Ehem, ehem," His eyes were no longer staring at the floor, instead he was gazing into Sousuke’s eyes, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you," he paused and pointed at him, removing his hands from down there and allowing him a full view.

"Happy birthday, dear Sousuke, happy birthday to you," he continued, taking off the silly hat and tossing it aside, as he prolonged the U in the last word and made the boy sitting in the bunk bed laugh so hard he had to fall to the side and clutch his stomach.

When he finally had control over himself, the other boy was now facing away from him and he could see how red his ears were, but he wasn’t complaining about the back-view either. Unconsciously he reached forward pulling him by the waist, “Thank you Rin, but you missed something,” he mumbled, and the red-head could feel his breathe in his lower back as he spoke, he felt himself shiver. “You might have to do it all over again.”

"Huh?" outraged, he spun around, what else could he have possibly missed? He had taken off all the clothes and put on that idiotic cone-like hat, and the elastic had almost strangled him in the process.

"Where’s my birthday kiss?" Sousuke asked, his usually downcast eyes, were looking up at him, glimmering and Rin could still feel himself shiver, when he did, he reached down, and left Sousuke’s lips puckered, when he went past his head and completely leaned down to grab his underwear which was next to him in the bunk bed.

As he slid his boxer briefs on, Sousuke’s arms pushed him completely down and on top of him, as they both lay on the bed. “Now it’s two kisses,” the birthday boy growled, and held Rin in place on top of him, their hips touching.

"Shut up, already, can’t you see that was embarrassing enough?" He buried his face on Sousuke’s neck and gave him a shy kiss.

He felt him tremble when he kissed him, and it was a strange but good feeling to know he could cause the usually stoic around everyone else Sousuke to be like that with such a simple gesture.

The grip on his waist tightened, and Rin understood what it meant. “Don’t worry, this won’t be our last birthday together, not anymore, I promise,” he murmured in his ear and propped himself up slightly, even if it was hard to move and breathe when he was being held so close to him.

Sousuke captured his lips next, the kiss more passionate than the one before but still remaining innocent. “This is probably the best present I’ve gotten,” his hands had moved up to hold Rin’s face and he made their noses touch and foreheads bump.

"Better than the time I saved up three of my monthly allowances to buy you those goggles you wanted when we were 8?" Rin scrunched his nose, and moved to the side, keeping his head rested on Sousuke’s shoulder.

"Yeah, even better than that," Sousuke laughed, and began to stroke his red hair. "Thank you, Rin."


End file.
